The Lost Soul
by xxXClaire-RedfieldXxx
Summary: This is a contuied story from "The *Almost* Perfect couple. I hope you enjoy! Hope X Vanille. Please review!


The Lost Soul  
(Chapter 2)

Hope jumped out on the roof, Fang kept a eye on him. He screamed, "OH GOD I'M SLIPPING!" He starts to fall, Fang hangs on to his hand. She can't hold on much longer. Her hand slips, he falls. Vanille hears a scream from a far. She turns her head around a little, but she shakes it off and continues. Fangs eyes widen, and she runs down stairs and see him laying on the ground. He isn't moving. She rushes over to him, "Hey Hope, are you ok?" He doesn't respond. She had a confused look on her face, she nudged him. He didn't move. She called out Light, Light looked at him and said, "He's not dead, but he's badly injured" "Really? He's ok?" "Yeah, he's fine." Light walks back inside. Fang picks up Hope and takes him inside. She sat him on the couch and went outside, she looked up at the sky. "Vanille! Where are you!" She ran upstairs and got on the roof, but she wasn't in sight. She looked back inside she was thinking about something. She pulled her head back outside, she ran off one roof and made it to another. She looked back, but continued. Light walked back to her room saying, "Why is this house so crazy? What? We can't live it In peace? I guess no-" Something cuts her off, it was a large crash noise. She ran downstairs only to see Hope sitting on the carpet with his hand bleeding. She asked, "What? How did you get hurt?" He replied, "I-I was trying to find Vanille." Her, "Oh, alright. Well she's not here." She helps him up. "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine." He gets up and goes to his room. He jumps on his bed, he pulled the covers over his head. He closed his eyes, they smelt fruity, citrusie, it...it smelt like Vanille. He opened his eyes and looked at his bathroom, he got up and went in there. He looked out the window and heard Fang yelling, "VANILLE!" He smiled and said, "Catch her Fang, please." In the mean time Vanille was jumping house to hosue to get away from Fang, she knew she was following her. Vanille stopped in her tracks. Fang caught up to her. "Vanille! Get your ass back there! NO-" "No! I don't want to go there!" "Vanille you have to, Hope he...he really likes you." Vanille slightly moves her head away from Fang, gazing into the sunset. She says, "I know...it's sweet of him." she wipes the smile of her face. "But I...I can't be with him." "Why not? Your not dating anyone?" "That your wrong at..." "Vanille...?" "Do you remember that boss that caught me?" "Yeah, the one with all those little soldiers?" ""Yes, him. When he caught me...he vowed to me if I ever shall date a man that is not stronger, taller, and smarter then me. That I would die for loving a weakling." "Thats horrible!" "Well if you think about it, it could be worse right?" She tries to smile at Fang. "R-Right...?" Fang turns her head and looks down. Vanilles starts to tear up, "Fang? Why won't you answer me...?" "It couldn't be much worse to be honest." Vanille looks toward the ground, "But...I could h-" "No. It wouldn't be any worse then making you not spend your life with your love." Vanille breaks, she starts crying. She covers her mouth to muffle it. But she can't hold back. She looks up towards Fang and tuns towards her, she says under her voice, "Do I really...love him?" She hugs Fang. And they start to go back to the mansion. Once they make it there Fang opens the door with Vanille in her arms. It was almost 5:30 Vanille had drew sleepy and Fang carried her home. Hope saw her, he ran over to her and asked, "Is she ok?" "Yeah, she's fine. She just got a little tired." Fang yells, "Light! I'm back! I brought Vanille." Light started coming downstairs once she saw Vanille she drew a small smirk upon her face. They both look over towards Hope he is silently glaring at Vanille, he had a small smile on his face that grew larger for every movement she made. They took her up to her room. Hope sat by her bedside all night. It was about 4:12 and Light was awaken by a noise. She walked through the halls trying to figure out where it came from. She saw, it was Vanilles room. She opened the door and saw them laughing and having fun. She interrupted, "Hey, Vanille?" They look up at her. "Y-Yes?" "Theres some Veggie-Pizza in the fridge we had for dinner, you know if your hungry." "Really?" "Yeah." "I think I'll get me some." Hope helps her out of bed, and watches her walk out into the halls. Light waited until she was gone and said, "Heh...You really love her don't you?" Hope looks at Light "Funny you ask." "Why is that?" "I was gonna ask her if she had a boyfriend tonight." Light smiles. "Well you guys can stay up, but be a little more quiet ok? I gotta get up at 6:00 for work." "Alright Light." Light ran into Vanille on the way to her room. She said, "I think you might get lucky." Then she winked. Vanille walked in the room and said, "Theres something wrong with Light." Hope dreamily stared at her. "Hey Vanille?" "H'm?" She said with a mouth full of Veggie-Pizza. "Do...do you have a boyfriend?" She looks at him with big eyes, "I...well..." She looks away. "Do you?" "I...no."

A great smile appears on his face. "Will you go o-" He looks up at her, shes tearing up. "Whats wrong?" "Can we just go to bed now?" She turns around and pulls the covers over her. He understands. He walks out of the room. On the way out he sees Fang, she says, "Hey, are you just now going to bed?" "Yeah, why?" "Well I was just coming to check on you guys make sure you wer-" "SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME LIKE THAT." Fang stops her action, "W-What?" "She doesn't love me back like I thought she did..." "Yes, she does." Hope looks at her with a confused look. "She can't be with you because once she was captured, and the person vowed her if she ever fell in love/dating a man weaker,shorter, and younger then her. That he would kill her." Hopes eyes widen, "I-I never knew." "Yeah, well. You should get to bed." "Mhm." He silently walked to his room. He sat on his bed, thinking, "Why would he vow something like that?" Fang walked to Vanilles room, she was sitting up eating Veggie-Pizza. "Hey." "Mmm...Hey!",Vanille mumbled. "You know...you shouldn't let things get in the way of Love." Vanille dropped her Pizza, "W-What are you talking about?" "You love Hope, and you know it. But the man that vowed that? Who cares!" "But Fang, I don't want to die." "Listen take it from me, you know I'm a lesbian. And many people make fun of me for it. But thats who I am. And I can't change it. So if you love some one then go for it. You never know he might be the one." She started to leave the room, but she turned around and winked at her. After a few minutes Hope heard a slight, "Titter Tatter." He walked over to his window, and there was Vanille tapping on it. He smiled a great big smile, and let her in. "Vanille! What are you doing!" "Hope...I'm sorry if I sent the wrong messages..." "Oh, thats what you wanted to tell me. Well it's OK, there are still other girls out there." "What? I meant, earlier? I acted like I didn't like you." "I know why you acted like that, Fang told me." Vanilles eyes widened, "I knew she would tell you sooner or later." "Vanille, can I ask you something?" "Yes?" "If that man had not vowed that. Would you say that you love me?" Vanille looked at him sorta confused, then she realized something. "Listen, Hope. I may say I love you but I might not mean it. I do love you, for now. I just don't know if your the one. Y-" "Oh! I understand.." "Wait you didn't let me finish, I don't know if you the one...YET." She smiled and gave him a hug. "Meaning you will date me?" Vanille thought about what Fang said, "Don't let things get in the way of love." "I-I guess so..." "Really!" "Yes, Hope, yes." "Oh my God, thank you Vanille. I love you!" He gives her a bear hug. Vanille bigins to say, "I...I lo-" Something cut her off, it was aloud bang. Hope looked away, then back and saw Vanille on her knees coughing up blood. "VANILLE! ARE YOU OK?" "I *cough* don't *cough* know. *COUGH*" Hope goes to get Fang, and Light but he couldn't find them. Once he came back he saw he laying on the ground, lifeless. He ran oer to her, crying his eyes out. "Vanille! Why you? WHY DID YOU TAKE HER!" he violently yelled.


End file.
